


Of Lightning storms

by Mousekins



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 3
Genre: Claus and Lucas are scared of thunderstorms, M/M, Ninten's a good singer, Singing soothes the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: "Ninten inhales deeply to still himself, exhales quietly, and with a tired, croaky voice.He sings. "Claus is scared of thunderstorms, and Ninten's happy to help. Tired, but happy.





	Of Lightning storms

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Nesscas because I'm a sucker for that too, but here's some good boys being tired and soft.

The whimpers aren’t lost on Ninten, they’re too easy to pick up on in the dark of the room. Thunder rumbles softly outside as the impending storm closes in, and Ninten didn’t expect that the twins would be the type to be scared of thunderstorms. Maybe where they were from didn’t have so many? Regardless, his empathy was going crazy and Lucas was bunking with Ness for the moment-- a part of him was jealous that the pair could be so outwardly affectionate.  
  
Claus was a lot like ice-cream, sweet and pleasant on a warm day, melt-in-your-mouth amazing, cooled him down and kept him grounded, but easily gave him brain freeze and to even get to him one had to go through the ice box. It was a challenge to say the least, and Ninten wanted to comfort the other, he wanted to climb onto the bunk above him and hug Claus until he felt better. The waves of ice were hardly worth it, he supposes.  
  
Another clap of thunder shakes him from his thoughts, and as his eyes close over to deliberate his choices, he hears the gentle rustling of somebody crawling under his covers. It surprises him at first- of all the people to come into the covers with him, he hadn’t expected Claus. Lucas, maybe, but not the typically stoic older twin. Ninten was under the impression that Claus would rather be dead than be seen with him, but the hesitant breaths tip him off.  
  
Claus was too scared to be prideful right now, and the least Ninten could do is help him out.  
  
So he embraces the warmth of the person curling up next to him, shaky breathed and hiccuping softly. His head resting against Claus’ as he pulls him close to his chest, effectively cocooning them both in his blankets with gentle heat. The smell of strawberries hits his senses- Claus and Lucas had a weird taste in shampoo- and he nuzzles into the top of Claus’ head.  
  
Surprisingly, Claus doesn’t say anything as he clings closer, flinching as lightning lights up their room and digging his nails into his back. It hurts but he’s willing to deal with a bit of pain for Claus’ sake. He feels Claus’ empathy link opening up, and his heart thumps in his chest, his eyes welling up with prickles of fear coursing through him- so he inhales deeply to still himself, exhales quietly, and with a tired, croaky voice.  
  
He sings.  
  
“ _Take a melody, simple as can be,_ _  
__Give it some words and, sweet harmony,_ ”  
  
Claus relaxes a little in his grip and his voice finds itself, growing smoother as he clears the croak from his throat and swallows.  
  
“ _Raise your voices,_ _  
__All day long now love grows strong now,_ ”  
  
He hears the muffled voice of the ginger in his arms humming along to the song, his arms relaxing from the earlier death-grip in favour of squeezing him pleasantly. Ninten smiles as he softens his voice, reminding himself a little of the times when he was scared as a child, and his mother would sing to him.  
  
“ _Sing a melody of love,_ _  
__Oh, love_.”  
  
And so he hums the rest of the chorus out with Claus, soon their voices quieten and the rumbling of the sky ceases. The lightning stops and leaves the gentle tapping of rain against their window. Ninten cuddles Claus and kisses his forehead, a reminder that he’s still there, even though his humming would allude to such a fact.  
  
Claus relaxes in his hold, and his even breathing brings relief to Ninten’s heart. He holds back a soft chuckle as he closes his own eyes, wrapped up with Claus against him.  
  
_Oh, love…_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up while talking to megastarstike, so I wrote for the occasion. Fluff is nice to write and we need more Clausten.


End file.
